Monochrome Prince
by XxLupe-MartinezxX
Summary: Ciel moves to a new high school. Waiting to have a nice normal live, he ends being bullied by some psycho called Sebastian. Not only that, but his whole life starts to suck in his first day of school.Unbeta.


**Monochrome Prince.**

_**By:**_

_**XxLupe-MartinezxX**_

_**Chapter One: "Bully."**_

The taste of the food was typically the worst of all, but there were few exceptions since he had moved to this town. Ciel hated everything about the town, but school was in his top ten. The way he felt in a new school wasn't a very pleasurable thing for him ,especially when you were short and attended a private school. His parents really wanted to get rid off him, they always wanted him away from their lives, so it was fine with him moving to a new place to live.

He walked wearing the stupid uniform, trying not to feel awkward with the fact of everyone looking at the new kid. It was unusual to have such a talented student, and of course the students had heard rumors about him, which made his status very popular at this time. He walked to his first class, classroom 177. It looked like his first period was Biology.

" Great, now I'm going to look like an idiot if front of everyone…I already look like an idiot with this uniform." He said angry. "Seriously, who makes these uniforms?"

At the instant he opened the door he felt everyone's eyes looking at him, all he could do was walk where the teacher was and gave him a note. Brown eyes observed him with intense interest, at the instant Ciel locked eyes with the boy of brown eyes he looked away. It felt uncomfortable just to look at anyone.

"Guys meet your new partner, Ciel Phantomhive." the teacher said putting a hand in Ciel's shoulder. "Please make him feel like home, go ahead and take sit next to Alois."

"Sure…" He said smiling.

He walked slowly nest to a boy with blond hair, he was a little taller than him with blue eyes. He sat silently ignoring the stare of Alois, looking up and down at him. The students were paying attention to the teacher, just like Ciel: but he could feel an intense stare from behind him. He let his pencil fell for 'accident' to observe the boy of brown eyes, he shivered at the instant he saw the stranger wink at him.

"_Damn it, what the hell was that?" _

Ciel didn't liked that, and when something wasn't of his pleasure he make sure to let everyone know. The boy glared hard and angry at the teen with dark long hair. Sebastian raised one eyebrow confused, and smiled back as a response to the small little demon.

"Hmp." was all the small boy of blue eye said, ignoring the stare of the idiot behind him. The whole class period he could feel him stare at him, like a lion observing its victim. The bell rang and he smiled. "Thank God."

At the moment he got in his feet and started walking, he observed he didn't have his backpack. He observed everywhere, but he couldn't find it. He heard a small laugh from behind and observed the familiar brown eyes. He was about to say something, but decided not to make a scene his first day of school. Ah, but he was going to make sure that idiot pay.

"Well, have a good day guys!" The teacher said saying good-bye.

Ciel observed the tall teen walking with his backpack like nothing, he walked out of the door and Ciel walked to catch up with him.

"Hey you! Give me back that!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian, "Why the hell did you took my backpack for?"

"Ah, this backpack?" He said holding the backpack high, and observed Ciel jumping. "Sorry, what was your name again? Ciel?"

The way he said his name sounded more like a moan, and Ciel blushed confused. Sebastian smirked at the young student, and threw the backpack to the floor. It fell, and it ended fill of dirt.

"Oops." Sebastian said dramatically covering his mouth with a hand. "Oh my, look just what happen. I'm sorry, my hands are very weak…have a nice day, Ciel."

"_That bastard! Why the hell did he did that for?" _ Ciel though angrily.

Ciel picked up his backpack feeling strangely awkward for the event of minutes ago, the way he looked at him and the form he had mentioned his name was very unusual. It made his whole body tremble, instead of blushing he could feel anger consuming him.

"Great, my first day and some psycho starts to bully me." He said biting his lips. "I'm going to make him pay."

He started walking mad, caring nothing if he was in the way of some other students. Another idiot had stepped in his way, making him for the third time of the day let his books fell in the floor. He signed and looked down at his books, which were being picked up by someone else.

"Sorry, I didn't s-" The male of yellow eyes paused, observing the boy of blue eyes. "Ah, you must be new…Hi, my name is Claude Faustus."

"_Finally, someone nice." _

"Hi, my name is Ciel Ph-" He felt someone pulling him from his hand. "Y-you!"

"Found ya, midget." A familiar voice said from behind. "I had heard rumors about you, being this super nerd genius thing, so I decided to make you a favor. I need some help with Math and all that crap, so I wanted your help."

Claude observed Sebastian squeezing the hand of the boy, the boy he though looked pretty damn hot. At the moment Sebastian and his nemesis locked eyes, the whole atmosphere changed. Ciel could practically feel them insulting each other under their breath.

"Let go!" Ciel said interrupting them. "If you need help, you could just have ask nicely and I would do it gladly and-"

"Fine with me, let's go eat lunch." He said pulling Ciel, but another hand pulled the small boy. "What do you think you are doing? Let him go, Faustus."

Ciel felt like a book being ripped apart, their hands were pulling him hard, almost separating his two little hands. Claude squeezed his hard, just like the boy of brown eyes. They stood there staring at each other for five minutes, Ciel felt like an idiot just standing there with two hand pulling him in opposite directions. Getting tired of the scene he tried to pull away from both hands.

"He clearly doesn't want you to touch him, Michaeils." Claude said with a cold tone. "You can just come here and take him away."

"Really? Who the hell do you-"

"Stop it!" Ciel yelled aloud, finally freeing himself from those two. "Damn it, what is wrong with you two? I'm out of here."

Sebastian ran after the boy and stopped him from the waist.

"W-what are you doing! Don't touch me!" Ciel said angrily with a blush. "What do you want know? Throw my back to the trash?"

"You said you were going to help me with my homework." Sebastian said with that same strange smile. "Don't make me do it."

"Fine! Whatever, just to get rid off you."

"Ouch, that was cold." Sebastian laughed. "Let's go to lunch, there we can work out this problem."

After getting in line, he saw they were the last in line. When Sebastian walked to the table he felt the dark aura from the tall teen, it was as if he possessed a demon inside of him. Ciel just followed the taller teen behind, trying to ignore the students who stared at him. When he sat in the empty table, he felt a lot better.

"_Well that was awkward, is this idiot bipolar?"_

"So what do you want me to help you with?" Ciel asked eating his spaghetti. "I'm good at sciences and math so we can start with-"

"You are doing my homework." Sebastian said eating his spaheti.

Ciel looked at him with the mouth open, maybe he had overheard him. He had just met this stupid idiot, and he wanted him to do his homework.

"No fucking way! I'm not doing your-"

Two hands made him crash with the wall, his back started to hurt like hell and his small hands were trembling. Sebastian looked at the boy directly at eye, making Ciel feel weaker.

"When I said you have to do it, you do it…got it?"

"You can punch my face as many times you want, but hell, there is no damn way I'm doing your homework for you." Ciel said waiting for a punch or something in his delicate face. "…"

"A tough one, uh?" Sebastian said smiling.

He let go of Ciel and ended face to face with Ciel, making Ciel even more nervous. Sebastian placed his large hand in Ciel's leg, and started to move it slowly. Ciel shivered at the touch of the taller man. He could feel his hot breath very close to his ear, where Sebastian started to whispered.

"We don't want you to get hurt right, my little Ciel?" He whispered. "Right?"

"N-no."

"Fine." He said licking his ear. " See you tomorrow, _my_ little one."

Sebastian walked out, leaving his homework in the table for Ciel. Ciel was red mad, and he felt like everything was spinning around him.

"_W'-why did he licked my hear? Holy God, my first day and there is some pervert making me doing his homework."_

It was a good thing that the rest of the day he evaded Sebastian, but he still had to do his homework or not. He wasn't a tiny little brat who let anyone order him.

"Have you started to do my homework?" Someone whispered behind him.

"I'm not doing it!" Ciel yelled at his face clearly and angry. "If you are so stupid, why don't you just do both a favor and drop out?"

Sebastian was with wide eyes and observed the young boy, he had make a big mistake. Sebastian took the young boy from his hands and threw him to the wall, his face was so close to the boy who didn't changed the angry look in his face. The way he acted provoked Sebastian to feel lust and a intense fire inside him.

"You have a lot of pride in you, I like that…" Sebastian said smiling. "See you, Ciel…"

"Jerk." Ciel said at the instant he was back at his feet.

Ciel had started school and everything had started no the way he wanted.

"My life sucks, I'm going to kill that bastard."

…..

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**I really hope you liked it, it took me like two whole days. I know I'm a slow writer, well just a lazy one. I will introduce new character as long I keep writing new chapters. Sorry if it suck. I kinda of didn't liked it, but it's maybe because I feel like an ass right now…**

**Have a nice everyone! :3**

**Appreciate any review, thank you.**


End file.
